


Doubles

by MissGillette



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Comedy, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Steve and Billy meet Steph and Billie.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny thing I wanted to write, because of @vampyur’s art on Twitter. They’re very talented, and if you say otherwise, you’re a hater. Anyway uwu enjoy

Expressions are mirrored across the divide. Steph and Steve with hearts in their eyes as they look their counterparts up and down. Crossing in the middle to appreciate their adjacent. Billie and Billy want to appreciate and give as good as they get but…

Steve steps up first, tickled so much that Billy as a girl—Billie, he reminds himself—is shorter than him. Shorter than the girl version of him, too—Steph, her name is Steph, damnit. Her hair is huge, make-up perfect despite how she glares and bares her teeth at him. It’s an expression that should terrify him, but the same look from Billy would just make Steve smile and kiss him. Kissing Billie might get him a fist to the gut or a knee to the balls, though. Still, he can’t help himself. 

“Wow,” Steve breathes, doesn’t know where to look first. “Babe you are so…”

Billie scowls at him harder, at his casual hand that lifts up. For what, she doesn’t care, just slaps the back of it like she would the hand of a grubby child. Her heart of hearts wants to like him, in essence he’s still hers, but…

“Watch the merchandise,” she snaps instead. “And I am not your ‘babe.’”

Billy beside her makes an uncomfortable face and wishes Steve would close his mouth. Stop looking her up and down. Or just look at him. Instead he has…

Steph is a little shyer than Steve, a little more likely to play with her hair when she glances down at him. How is he still shorter. He should be irritated. At least Steph is as cute as a button, not that he’s looking. She has slim shoulders and longer hair, but she’s covered in moles just like Steve and smiles so sweet like candy. Billy doesn’t care about her… other assets, but he can’t deny that his heart stumbles a little when she looks at him. She’s still Steve in a way. 

The same doe eyes he loves smile at him as Steph says, “This is a little crazy, huh? I gotta agree with myself though. You are… wow. Hot like burning.”

“Uh…” Billy takes a step back before he can stop himself. “Thanks? You too…”

A hand twists itself in the front of his white t-shirt and drags him sideways. 

“Eyes up, Buster,” Billie snarls at… herself.

Fuck, this is weird, why is this happening. At least she’s fucking crushing it as a guy. Sharp jaw and tight chest, not afraid to show off what he has. Even she can admit that, but that doesn’t make it any less weird. Billy is perhaps handling this the worst between the four of them, caught between a scowl at her and a pathetic plea for help to their lovers. 

Like peas in a pod, Steph and Steve stand with their arms crossed over their chests, perfect grins on their lips. 

“You guys, uh, want us to leave?” Steve says with a laugh. 

“Yea, you two are so cute together. Don’t let us get in the way.”

Steph chiming in is a betrayal, and Billie shoves the wall of muscle away from her, sneers when Billy trips over his own feet. 

Steve leans into Steph’s ear and asks, “So does she stick her cold toes on you when you’re sleeping or… ?”

“Jesus, yes, all the time,” Steph gasps, elated. She turns up to Steve and fires back, “Is he grumpy in the morning, too?”

Steve makes a noise to the ceiling. 

“Like you would not believe. It’s like I’m dating a badger sometimes.” He elbows her gently with a slick grin taking over. “When she goes down on you, does she do that thing?” Eyebrows waggle. “With her tongue?”

“Hey!” Billie and Billy snap at the same time, faces equally on fire, eyes bright.

Steve and Steph share a knowing look and then burst into laughter over the angry yells of their partners. How they’d ended up like this, they’ll never know. They’ll enjoy the ribbing and teasing while they can, such a rare opportunity to make their blonds blush and squirm. They could get used to this. 


End file.
